More Than Meets The Eye
by You'llRegret
Summary: Kim Crawford is the new girl at Seaford, along with her best friend Cameron. She doesn't want to get to know anyone else, and is really mean, more than you'd expect. So what's the reason behind that? Read and find out. Formerly called The Truth Hurts. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Start

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC Cameron.**

**Kim's POV**

"Hey Kim! Wake up, we're gonna be late!"

Ugh...school. I hate it so much. Today's my first day at my new school here in Seaford California, and I'm not looking forward to it at all. At least I have Cameron with me. She is my most awesome best friend. Here's a little about her; her name is Cameron Lopez, but I also call her Cam or Cami. She has known me all my life, she's kind of like my other half. Our dads became buisness partners eight months before Cam was born, and two months later, my mom was pregnant with me. Our families bacame really close when they found out they wre both having girls only three months apart. They knew we would be best friends, and they were right. We grew up with each other, only two houses down from each other. So, when my dad got transfered here, and had to bring his family, so did Cam's dad.

Just then, my door swung open revealing a girl who was an inch taller than me, brown hair the same length as mine and had green eyes. She walked up to me and pulled off the covers. "Wake up, I don't want to be late!" That would be Cam.

"Ugh...really Cam? We still have another hour untill school starts." I whined.

"Yes, but you still need to get ready, and we need to be there early to get our scheduals. So hurry up!" She yelled at me.

"Fine, whatever." I mumble then start to get ready.

**At School**

Cam and I got to school ten minutes before the bell rang, but most of the students were already there by then. We were new so no one knew us and we felt a lot of eyes on us, but I don't really care what they think of me. Cam and I only had half our classes together, so the other half should be interesting.

**Jack's POV**

So far today was a normal day. I got up took a shower, got dressed ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, and went to school. I new everyone, or mostly everyone, and that's how I know these two girls were new. I have admit, the blonde one was pretty cute. The brunette was also cute, but not as cute. They seem to know each other, but don't look like sisters. In fact, they look like the opposites of each other. Oh well, I'll think about this later, I have to get to class.

**A/N: Cam is my OC. She'll most likely be some other of my stories but same backstory. I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: School

**A/N: Okay...so I lied. Sorry. I would have updated sooner, but it's been a crazy week. But here's the long awaited chapter two of More Than Meets The Eye(formerly called The Truth Hurts). Like I said before, I had computer problems so I have write this on my other computer and that just makes it harder, but I'll make it work. So I'll shut up and let you read the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Kim's POV**

I walk into my first class, and just like I thought, I knew no one. The teacher told me to sit next to a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, who looked about three or four inches taller than me.

When I sat down, he turned to me and said, "Hi. I'm Jack. You must be new."

"Um, I am. How do you know?" I ask.

"Oh, I know most people at this school. What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Kim. How do you know almost everyone?" I ask.

"Oh, well, I'm on the basketball team, I know karate-"

"Oh, I get it." I interrupt him, "You're the popular kid at this school, right?" I ask in a-not-so-nice tone.

"Well I guess you could say that." He said like it caught him off guard, which it probably did.

"Well, it looks like I found out who not to talk to pretty fast." I say and lean back in my chair.

"What? Why?" He asked clearly confused.

"I don't like to talk to popular kids." I answer simply.

"Care to explain?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I don't like the popular crowd. I don't get along with them. They think everything is about them and that they can get away with annything. I hate them" I explained.

"Well, you don't know that. You don't know me." He said.

"And I don't want to." I say harshly.

"Are you seriously like this all the time?" He asked getting irritated by me.

"Not always." I mutter.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone." I say getting irritated as well.

"Fine whatever." He said.

I know he's kind of mad me, but I really just don't care what he, or anybody else thinks of me. I'm here to learn(kind of), not to make friends. Especially not with the popular kids, I hated them so much. But of course, there was the old me who felt bad about being mean to him, he was only trying to be nice. Ugh, I just hope that feeling won't be there for long.

**A/N: And there is the second chapter! It took forever to write, but I finally did. So Jack and Kim finally met, and they hate each other. I know Kim is really OC, but there's a reason for that, can anyone guess why? Probably not, but that's why I'm here. This chapter is just them meeting each other, but the story will be picking up soon, just give it some time. **

**On another note, I'm not sure when I'll be updating, I'm getting braces tomorrow, and there's also my problem with getting on the computer, but it won't be as long as the last wait. Promise.**

**So I guess the last thing to say is review!**

**~You'llRegret**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Questions

**A/N: Hey guys! Again sorry for the long wait but it turns out the rest of my summer wasn't that easy. I got to march two more times with my old band director for a school I no longer go to, but I'm really glad I got the chance to march again. Sadly I won't be in band this year, so I'll have more time for writing. On the other hand, school started on the twentieth, and high school is much different from middle school, so I have a lot more homework, but I'll make it work.**

**Anywaay, here is the next chapter of More Than Meets The Eye and I really hope you guys like it, I worked really hard on it, so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Kickin' It.**

**Kim's POV**

Finally school ended and Cam and I decided to go to the mall. Lucky for us, it only a ten minute walk from my house so we got there pretty fast. "So, how did the rest of your day go?" I asked

"Well," she started, "I'm sure my history teacher hates me," she stated nonchalantly.

"Really? How? It's our first day at school," I remind her.

"You know teachers and me don't get along."

"Teachers and _I _Cami. Anyway, why does she hate you?" I ask.

"I answered her question with I don't know."

"What was the question?"

"When was the war of 1812." She said like it was no dig deal.

"Really, Cam? How did you not know?" I ask in slight disbelief.

"I wasn't paying attention and didnt feel like asking what the question was."

"Well look how that turned out."

"Well you shouldn't be surprised," she shrugged. After afew minutes of walking around the mall, Cam spoke up, "Hey, look over there," she pointed to a building with green letters that spelled out _Bobby Wassabi Martial Arts Academy._ "Want to join another dojo?"

"Hmm...let me think...NO!"

"Oh come on Kim! You love karate! Why don't you join?" She asked, already knowing the reason.

I sighed, "You know why Cam. Remember my last dojo?"

"Yes, but that was because of the pople in the dojo, not you," she told me for the billionth time, "besides, the people in this dojo might be different."

"Whatever, I'm still not going to join."

"Hey Kim!" I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned around and I see it was Jack who called my name. He is the last person I thought would want to talk to me. Okay, that's a lie, But still, I have no idea why he wants to talk to me, or what he wants from me. I was pretty rude to him.

"Um, yeah?" I ask.

"Well, I kind of think we got off on the wrong foot, and I was wondering, you know, if you wanted to start over?" He asked.

I had to admitt, a small part of me really did want that, I mean, he seemed like a good guy. Then there was the other part of me that knew better then to fall for one those tricks...again. But of course, I decided to play it safe and listen to the logical part of me. It would be for the best anyway.

I sighed knowing that I might regret this later, "No, actually, I don't want to start over, sorry."

He looked pretty confused, not that I blame him. "Why not? I know I came off really mean, but I promise I'm not really like that."

I actually belived him, which was wierd, but I couldn't be his firend, even if I wanted to. "I'm sorry, but it's not a good idea, trust me. Come on Cam, we have to go," I swaid before he had a chance to say something else.

When we were out of hearing range Cam spoke up, "What was that about?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't want to be friends with him. What's the big deal?"

"Why not? He seemed pretty nice."

"He's one of the cool kids," I said knowing she would figure out the rest.

"Oh come on!" Cam yelled a bit over dramatically, "He seems different. Why don't you just give him a chance?"

"Cam, I just don't think that's a good idea."

"Yeah, fine, whatever. But at least try to make new friends?" She asked hopfully.

I rolled mky eyes, "Fine. But no promises," I smirked.

**Jack's POV**

Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and I were walking out of the dojo when Jerry pointed someone out, "Yo, check out the new girl," he said and pointed to Kim and her friend. I figured I should go talk to her since we got off to a bad start. Maybe she just needed to get use to this place.

After our brief conversation, I found out that she doesn't want to start over. That seemed pretty weird to me because she didn't look like the kind of person who wanted to be on bad terms with anybody. When I asked her why, she barely gave me an answer and then just left.

What was that about? What did she mean by 'can't'? Why didn't she want to start over? But the most important question, why did sting a little when she said she didn't want to get to know me?

**A/N: And ther it is! It took longer than expected, but I got it out there. I'm not sure how I feel about the end, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. So I gave a little more clues as to why Kim acts the way she does. And also a little bit more on Cam's character. Oh, and the whole, 'when was the war of 1812,' yeah, that actually happened to one of my friends last year. Good times. **

**Anyway, review and tell me what yopu think. Tomorrow is my birthday, so could you review as my present? Meh, lame excuse, I know. Review if you want, I won't force you. So I will see you guys next time I update! **

**~You'llRegret**


End file.
